1. Field of the Invention
The exemplary embodiments relate to an in-app recommending system and a user terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Smartphones that have been actively developed and released provide various applications. Also, various multimedia content and applications may be purchased through an online market such as an app store.
However, in the related art, when a user finds interesting multimedia content while watching a TV or while Web surfing, the user needs to directly connect to an online market, search for the multimedia content, and subsequently purchase it, causing inconvenience.
Also, the user may download the purchased content to his or her phone, but a function allowing for the user to present content to a different user, in particular, a friend, or to download content to another of his or her terminals is not provided.
Further, a function allowing the user to share multimedia content with a different user, while executing the multimedia content, has not been proposed yet.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.